The Creators
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Lara's story is long untold... mysteries, secrets, twists... someone has covered up the parts that are bad for them and told lies... luckily Lara has found someone to confide in. T for later stuffs. I found it fun to write, so I'm gonna continue it even if I don't get any reviews :( Let's hope that doesn't happen!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYPEOPLES! I have finally got a Minecraft story! Woo! This one is called The Creators. It includes PEOPLE! Obviously I am not hyper *bad poker face* so yeah. It's just something I thought up while trying and failing to do a history essay on the building of castles *yawn* you can probably see how amazingly bored I am right now cos I AM MAKING A REALLY LONG SUMMARY WHILE LISTENING TO THE HUNGER GAMES SONG BY THEBAJANCANADIAN YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT MITCH IS KEWL get on with this story.

* * *

(Lara's POV)

You know how everyone keeps saying, "Oh, there are two creators, Notch is nice and Herobrine is evil, blah, blah, blah."

They're wrong.

So wrong.

Let me tell you the true story.

(Flashback, No POV)

Lara stood with her brothers in the middle of a void. She sighed. Notch and Herobrine were planning something together as usual.

"Why do I have to be a year younger than them?" she wondered. "They treat me like a little kid and they think I don't notice. Always planning something without me. Always leaving me out. Never trusting me."

Herobrine saw a spark of anger in his sister's purple eyes. His eyes glazed over while he read her thoughts, then he blinked. "Lara," Herobrine approached her quietly, "We don't always leave you out."

"Yes you do. You aren't letting me help you with anything. You never do. Don't you think I should have a part in this?"

Notch came over to them. "Come on, Herobrine. We have better things to be doing than talking with _her_." He smirked as he said the word 'her'. Notch had always despised Lara for some unknown reason...

Herobrine looked apologetically at his little sister as he was pulled over, but Lara turned away.

(End flashback, Lara's POV)

That was a long time ago. But it didn't end there, or there would be no point in me telling you.

Then all that you recognise was made. Notch and Herobrine worked together, Notch the more dominant one and Herobrine the on who made sure everything was just right. I had no part in it, even though I was also a Creator. They were the only ones acknowledged.

Notch needed Herobrine to play the role of the perfectionist. When Herobrine started to drift away, Notch would have done anything to stop him. So he made Steves. They looked exactly like Herobrine, only with black eyes like Notch's. Having seen this, Herobrine agreed to stay on one condition: that Notch made their eyes purple like mine.

From that day on, Notch hated Steves. Not only did they have my eyes (well, not exactly. Mine were bigger), but they did not respect him. Nobody really cared about us three anymore - not that they cared about me anyway - and Notch did not like it.

He decided that he should show the people how powerful he was... in various ways.

* * *

Writing this story is fun, so I will probably update it again this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again... I told you I would be updating soon! Not much to say so I'm gonna get on with the chapter.

* * *

These ways of getting power were sometimes good for us, sometimes bad.

For example... one that everyone knows... Notch would give us things. He would give us stuff like iron, diamond, gold (A/N: BUDDER!) and things like that. Notch would also give these out to random Minecrafters, which is why everyone respects him.

But before everyone accepted him, he showed his scary side.

He forced Herobrine to have an evil, griefing, destroying cover, which is the one you all know. Notch would beat us if we so much as said a word about him to a Steve, villager, or even a tree. He started getting more and more power-crazed...

(Flashback)

My fears took over. Shivering, I walked over to Herobrine, his eyes making it easy to find him in the darkness of the cave. No mob would dare spawn near him.

"Who do you think will be next?" I asked hoarsely. I had to repeat myself twice before my voice was audible. He looked at me, and I saw the tiredness in his face. Both of us couldn't take much more.

"I don't know, Lara... I wish I did..."

The only door swung open. "Hey, you! Get out here! You with the purple eyes!" yelled a zombie guard.

"My name's Lara..." I whispered, but he didn't hear me, and dragged me out.

"Good luck," Herobrine called as the door slammed shut.

I took this time to examine my wounds. Nothing too bad apart from the still slightly bleeding whip mark on my back. What would happen to me now?

"We're here."

"Ah, Lara,, finally. Took long enough, didn't you?" chuckled that evil voice. "Come on, then, let's get it over with."

Notch then proceeded as usual. Slapping me, whipping me, insulting me. But before I went, he gave me something I still have now.

A deep scar just in front of my left ear.

(End Flashback)

I still have it now... Even with my speedy healing, it never fades. Kind of like the memories. This went on for a while, and would have continued if it wasn't for this girl I met before.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO cliffhanger of boredomness OoOoOoOoOoO

I am gonna go make a little Minecraft video with my friend so bye peeps


	3. Chapter 3

So my friend can't go on the computer right now... *sobs* Well it's good news for you at least, you get another chapter...

* * *

(Flashback, Lara's POV (A/N: I'm sorry for all these flashbacks, but you want to know about Lara, right? Right?))

I heard a scrabbly noise underneath the cave while Herobrine looked at the scar in the light of his eyes.

"What's that?" I waved a hand in front of his face so he realised I was talking.

"What's what?" he replied, fiddling with a rag he had in his pocket.

"That sound."

"I don't hear anything. Stop moving and let me bandage that."

"No!" I hissed. I can be stubborn when I want. "I have to find out what it is!"

"There's nothing there. The pain is messing with your brain, Lara."

The noise grew louder, as if it was getting closer. "Don't you hear it?"

"N-wait, maybe... The scratchy sound?"

"Yeah, that."

"What is it?"

"We'd better wait and see."

The sound grew louder. At first it was like the scrabbling of a mouse, then it was the hissing of creepers, and finally it was the banging of a pick. Picks meant people!

"It's a Steve!" I told Herobrine.

"How do you know?"

"Villagers can't mine, so it has to be a lost Steve or a skeleton. And it's not a skeleton for sure, 'cos there's a pick."

"Really? Do you think they know we're here?"

Then we heard a crashing sound, and a girl's face poked through the newly-made hole in the floor.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S HEROBRINE! LET GO OF THAT GIRL!" she yelled at him and brandished an iron sword. She clearly didn't know how to use it, and had evidently been trying to mine with it. Who knew why.

"Hey, it's okay! He's my brother! He won't kill you! We don't have any weapons!" I called to her. A stamping sound could be heard, and I motioned to Herobrine to follow me.

"It's the guards! We gotta run, Herobrine!"

"He is not coming with us!" the girl gaped at me.

The door swung open and I pushed her into the hole. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Quickly! Come on!" I shouted again.

"Go, Lara! Before it's too late!"

The guards ran up to him and dragged him out of the cave.

"HEROBRINE!"

I heard a muffled cry from the hallway. "Lara! They're coming for you! Go now!"

"What about you?"

"Trust me!"

Hurried footsteps were heard coming towards the cave, and something that sounded like Herobrine screaming in pain. I took a deep breath as the guards turned the corner to get me, and jumped in.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTCH JUST HAPPENED?!" screamed the girl. She was standing above me.

I got out of the water I had conveniently fallen into - so had she, by her clothes - and stared her straight in the eye. "I'll explain later... but we have to get out of here before anyone else comes."

"Fine."

* * *

So Lara's escaped, Herobrine's getting tortured by the sound of it, and a new girl likes to yell at everything. Just... wow. I have nothing to do at all, so the next chapter is coming up in a few minutes I guess...


	4. Chapter 4

Told you I would be updating in a few minutes. I'm bored, don't blame me. Blame essays due for the next day that you have no clue how to write.

* * *

(Flashback, Katrina's POV (A/N: Most of the next chapters are gonna be flashbacks, we're getting to that part of the story...))

We walk back through the mine. It's pretty silent most of the way, until I suddenly blurt out, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" like I do.

She looks at me. "Uh... my name's Lara... I'm one of the Creators..."

"No way," I glare at her. "There are only two creators, and one's gone evil."

"Yes! Someone else realises Notch is insane!" Lara gasps.

I stare at her like she's crazy, which she probably is. "Herobrine's the evil one. Griefing, killing... what's wrong with him?"

Lara shakes her head. "No. It was all a ploy. Notch forced him to do it so he could look good when he came and saved the person. That's why everyone respects him and not Herobrine. Later, Notch locked us up... in that cave... and he would beat one of us every day. It was my turn today..." she looks at her feet.

"That kind of explains why you're dressed like that. WHOA!" I spot a big-ass, bleeding line across her back. Lara turns and nods sadly.

"That's not the only thing he did. There are plenty more scars on my back... and he did this one today, too." She brushes her long, black-purple hair back, and I see a really deep cut on her face, right in front of her left ear. I gape at it.

"I can't believe Notch would do that!"

"But he did... and he's probably doing the same thing to Herobrine right now."

(Herobrine's POV)

_Please, no, make it stop, stop the pain, I don't like it, why are you doing this to me? _Thoughts pound in my brain as I get beaten. But one is the worst of all. Lara.

Did she escape? Is she okay? Is that girl being kind to her? She screamed a lot...

I black out as Notch hits me once more. Hopefully, never to wake up again. I will haunt that guy for the rest of his sorry, eternal life if anything happens to Lara.

* * *

Den den dennnnnn! Tenseness! And a short Herobrine POV! The next update will probably be tomorrow, but no promisies! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah, I'm meant to be doing homework, and I hate my life.

Shout out to my lovely first reviewer! Woooo! I was literally screaming YAYAYAYAYAY when I got the review. Yeah I did have a few ideas for this, that's why it's coming so easily... Good idea, I might use it later, but I wanna show a chunk of Lara's past so you get what's going to happen in other chapters. It's mainly flashbacks now. And no, I'm not telling you if she rules the End/Aether, mwahaha, I'm evil, but her eyes were kind of a giveaway. What kind of mob has purple eyes and sparkly floaty particle stuff? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Anyway, from now on all the chapters will be flashbacks until I say otherwise. Why? Because of my majestic, epic and amazing author powers, that's why.

* * *

(Herobrine's POV)

I wake up after what seems like eternity. I liked that time in peace, but it is clear that there is no going there yet... Notch had obviously given me a Splash Regen potion, because all my scars had healed.

"Hey! He's up!"

I sighed. It was annoying how they always called me 'him' or 'the guy with the white eyes'. The same as they called Lara 'her' or 'purple-eyed girl'. Wait. Lara.

The memories of last night flooded back. All at once and much, much too completely. But that was to be forgotten again as Notch himself dragged me out.

"You and the girl have been stopping me from reaching my true potential," he told me while pulling me to his room. "She can't do much on her own now, but you can. I need to get rid of you. Where's the key? Ah, here it is... Let's go then."

The door opened and I coughed. The room was full of smoke, like he had set something on fire. Well, I had fire resistance, so he couldn't do much. Then I saw a frame made of what looked like obsidian - it was hard to tell through the smoke. Grinning, Notch pushed me over to it, and pulled out a flint and steel.

"You see, I've been working on this for quite some time. An entire new world for you. And once you're in, I'll break the frame and you won't be able to get back out. No matter how much you try. Water doesn't exist in the Nether."

He lit the inside of the frame inside, and it started turning purple. Like Lara's eyes...

"Like Lara's eyes. I knew you would think that. Well, this world is deadly, and Lara will soon be dead outside, because night is coming. Any last words?" Notch asked coolly.

"I hope you rot in hell..." I spat.

He chuckled and shoved me in the portal. "But you see, you're the one who's going to hell... Goodbye, brother..."

I heard nothing else as my vision turned fuzzy, then purple, and finally black.

(Lara's POV)

The girl looked shocked at the sight of my scar. Who wouldn't have been? It was still sore, and hadn't healed up much.

"I never asked your name," I thought out loud. It was kinda weird just referring to her as 'the girl'.

She looked up at the sky. "I'm Katrina, but most people call me Kat. We'd better get going... it's nearly night..."

"Why? What happens at night?"

"All these creatures come out, and they try to kill you. Each in their own way."

"Can you tell me something about them? I haven't been outside in who knows how long."

"Sure. There's zombies, they're just really annoying little buggers. They burn in sunlight. Then there's creepers who don't burn in light. Creepers explode if you get too close to them. Uh... skeletons shoot arrows at you and burn, spiders make spiderwebs and jump on you... That's the ones you need to know."

I nodded. "Is that where we're going?" I pointed at a small shelter under one of the biggest trees I'd ever seen.

"Yeah. I haven't had time to make it better... sorry..."

"S'okay," I laughed. "I'll help you out with it later."

* * *

There you go peoples, sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I'm not Wonder Woman you know. But I will probs be putting the next one up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - AN

Hello everypeoples!

First off, I wanna say that this is not a chapter, it is an author's note. Please feel free to scream at me now.

...Done? Okay.

Secondly, thank you to all the wonderful, amazing and utterly brilliant people out there who read and review this crap I call a story. That's Elizabeth, the guest, RosexNightforever, and anyone else who reads this but is too lazy to review.

Finally, I am going to tell you why this is not a chapter. Well, I lost my idea-paper-writing-chart-thingy-object-item-stuff for both my stories, so apologies to anyone also reading Life in a Hole. Also I have immense pain in my back and shoulder because of I have no idea what. I'm gonna go to the doctor soon and have it checked out, so yeah.

Anyway peoples, thanks for sticking with me, and I will make sure you get a chapter ASAP!

xxCelestiaMCxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everypeoples! MORE CHAPTERS! Holy crap, I haven't updated in ages. If you are reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER APART FROM ME COS IM JUST NATURALLY THE BEST and yeah.

Guest: Ehehe, it's boredom you see. It makes me do long shout outs. I'm not so bored now so it isn't too long. What are feelings?

RosexNightforever: Obviously I will make more... have this plate of virtual cookies.

Elizabeth: You shall has more chapters. Look.

CHAPTERRRRRRRRZZZ

* * *

(Lara's POV)

Me and Katrina ran to the little hut. I have to admit, once you got close, you could see that it was actually quite well-made. She had cleverly found a large tree and mined out some of the wood, and then built half the house over the entrance to the tree.

I heard some sort of sound behind me, like someone had been shot and was in pain. I was about to turn and see what it was when Katrina grabbed my wrist and pulled me along faster.

"That was a zombie," she panted. "There's a lot of them in this area."

Making a mental note, I followed her into the house. It wasn't the prettiest of homes, but it would have to do since I wasn't about to make friends with a bunch of zombies. Kat grabbed a few handfuls of dirt and started blocking up a staircase leading down.

"Why are you doing that? Do you not want me to go down there or something?" I asked. She looked at me for a brief moment, then continued working.

"No, it's just that I ran out of torches and mobs spawn in darkness. We don't want creepers blowing us up in the night."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

Again, I heard the moaning and jumped about three feet in the air. "There's a zombie!"

Kat stood up immediately, hand automatically going to her sword. Then she smiled. "It's fine, they're outside," she told me.

"But can't they break down doors?"

She shrugged. "The undead aren't that smart, I guess."

I watched the door for a few minutes, then got up. "Do you mind if I put some of my stuff in the chest?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kat replied. "But where would you have gotten anything? You were in a cave without a pick, there's not much you can get..."

Walking over to the chest, I grinned. "I have my ways."

I opened the chest and looked inside. There was some wood, some wool, a few piles of stone, ores, ingots and a couple of tools. Reaching inside my pockets, I pulled out a few arrows, some string and a random iron ingot. Then something dawned on me. I picked up a couple of things and went over to Kat's crafting bench.

"What are you doing?" she looked over my shoulder.

"Just making some things," I fastened a piece of string to a stick and kept working, "but I think I've lost my touch!"

Kat smiled. "Okay. We still have the whole night to go."

Eventually, I had finished, and walked over to Kat with the things. "Hey, I have something to show you."

She stood up and brushed her hair back. "Did you make something?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Obviously. Here, look..." I put down two beds and gestured to them. "What do you think?"

"Cool!" Kat gasped. "I never thought to make a bed, I was too busy with everything else. Mining, killing mobs..."

"Oh, and speaking of killing mobs, I'm actually pretty good with a bow. So I made one!" I showed her the carefully crafted weapon.

"That's really good work... But what will you fire? We don't have any arrows or feathers."

"I had some in my pocket, I can use those. I put them in the chest."

She smiled. "You are gonna be the best roommate ever. Well, housemate."

I winked back. It felt nice to be accepted.

(Herobrine's POV)

I stumbled out of the portal and was immediately struck by the unrelenting heat. I looked back and saw the portal frame break. No going back, then, I guess.

Looking around, I saw floating white things that looked like crying ghosts, and mutated pig zombies. There were also black skeletons and flaming, floating monsters. I looked at my feet and saw what would have been cobblestone, only it was pink and red instead of grey. Seas of lava confirmed my doubts.

Notch had literally sent me to hell.

* * *

So do you like it? I tried extraextraextra hard... For those reading my other stories, most of them will probably be updated tomorrow because I have to go to bed. Again, thankeyouh for being so loyal and... cookies... YAYA.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYPEOPLES! Remember I said I would update the next day? I LIED! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

* * *

(Katrina's POV. Or should I call her Kat? I don't know)

I yawned and got up. It was really smart of Lara to make beds, I slept so much better. Glancing over, I noticed that Lara wasn't inside.

"Lara?" I asked sleepily. I walked over to the window and spotted her, collecting things from dead mobs. Smiling, I headed back to the furnace and started cooking some pork chops.

She soon came back inside, arms full of loot. "Look at this!" Lara laughed, pulling out a diamond chestplate from the pile.

"WHOA! How much durability does that have?" I gasped.

"Hardly been used," she grinned. "And that's not the half of it."

(Time Skip)

"This... is a lot of stuff," I panted. We had been moving all Lara's awesome finds into some unused chests, and it was a LOT of work.

"Worth it," Lara sighed. She was wearing the diamond chestplate, iron leggings and diamond boots with Feather Falling. I had all iron except another pair of diamond Feather Falling boots.

"This armour isn't exactly colour-coordinated."

"What, do you want all iron?"

"All enchanted diamond!"

"Nope!"

I laughed and grabbed the pork chops from my furnace. It was old and worked slowly, but still produced good stuff.

"You should get more furnaces," Lara pointed out, mouth full of pork chop. "You could cook and smelt at the same time."

"Who died and made you Chief Home Designer?" I retorted, smiling. "Besides, pork chop infused with liquid iron is actually quite nice."

Lara choked on her second piece. "REALLY?!" she spluttered.

"Hehe, yup, I legit put iron in there," my fingers were crossed behind my back.

"I'm never letting you cook again. At least have some sense and add diamond instead!"

(Herobrine's POV)

These mobs were going to be the death of me.

The zombie pigs would all attack me if I so much as ventured near to one. The black skeletons were easier to run from, but they would hit you from above since they were tall. The ghost marshmallow things were actually quite easy to kill, but they shot fireballs at you. The fiery mobs were surprisingly friendly, and good allies too, as they could fly, shoot fire and even set themselves on fire.

I decided that they needed names. The pig-people were easy to name - zombie pigmen. I had to think about the skeletons for a little while, but eventually I came up with wither skeletons. The ghost things were ghasts, and my new friends were blazes.

I also came across a new kind of mob. It was like an ordinary slime, but somehow made of lava. I called these magma cubes.

Luckily, I had some spare cobblestone in my pocket, and I used it to make a simple base. I sighed and lay down, trying to sleep.

* * *

Sooo... Test week next week... I'm only typing this cos I did most of it at school and I told my mum it counted as 'using imaginative vocabulary in my everyday writing' and 'extending my use of language in normal life' which basically mean the same thing as 'more awesome words'.


End file.
